Let Me Explain Try To Understand
by Life's a Message.What's Yours
Summary: Kurt spies at Dalton and meets Blaine. Things don't go quite as planned, until Burt springs a surprise that will change both of them, forever. Rating may change! Please R
1. Let Me Explain

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my Multi-Chapter story! It's long and stuff happens. Please enjoy it and leave any feedback in the reviews or a Private Message; either good or bad but the bad would be nice in the form of constructive criticism. Thankyou!**

* * *

'Hi, my names Blaine' he held out his hand to Kurt. Taken aback by the politeness and openness towards him, Kurt took a while before he registered the words. After an awkward moment or two he breathed out the word, 'Kurt' and grasped his hand back.

The warmth that greeted his hundreds of tiny nerve endings was unlike any other. He had just brushed fate with someone who didn't look at him and immediately call him something like 'fag' or 'homo'. Kurt liked this feeling; it coursed through his veins instantly warming his insides, making him feel accepted.

Kurt suddenly snapped back to reality; noticing that Blaine was eying him suspiciously. But Kurt was dragged straight back into the dream-like state as he saw the eyes that were studying him. The brown, wide whirlpools of his eyes seemed to suck him into a trance.

It seemed like the whole world was blurred apart from his sharpened facial features. Kurt managed to pull away from his dreamy eyes to fall focus on his slicked, jet black hair. His eyes panned down further, quickly noting black bushy eyebrows before speedily darting past his eyes so as not to fall back into them. Smiling, lastly, at him was a pair of gorgeous, pink, moist lips that looked like they could have tended a kiss. He saw them begin to frown as he realized, once again, that he was staring.

Blaine broke the silence by saying 'Erm, Kurt, the Warblers are just about to perform and I'm gunna be late'. Kurt only caught the last words; 'Huh, what?' he replied. 'Kurt, come on' said Blaine quickly; he was clearly agitated and pulled him off down a corridor, breaking into a run.

They stopped just outside a large, oak door, through which Kurt could hear the excited bustle of 50, maybe 75 people. 'I've gotta go take my place' said Blaine, briefly, lightly squeezing Kurt's arm before heading forward to open the door; greeted by a warm ripple of cheers and applause.

Kurt stepped tentatively into the room. Looking around he could see around 12 or so people in formation, fronted by Blaine. The remaining 50 odd were hunched over eagerly - in anticipation. Before Kurt could even begin to guess what was happening, 11 of the 12 members (all but Blaine) started harmonizing the opening bars to 'Teenage Dream'. Kurt started swaying slightly as he found himself completely mesmerized by the beautiful sound that was filling his ears. Then the lyrics came.

Blaine was singing them.

_Before you met me, I was alright  
__But things were kinda heavy…_

He had a beautiful voice; each note was hit with supreme accuracy by a voice so bold and strong yet bared so much love and compassion. The rest of the song seemed to flood away but Kurt didn't want it to end. He wanted to stand gazing at Blaine through wanting eyes whilst he sang his heart out to his school.

_I'ma get your heart racin'  
__In my skin tight jeans  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

For a brief moment Kurt could have sworn that Blaine had made eye contact with him as he said those lines.

_Let you put your hands on me  
__In my skin tight jeans  
__Be your teenage dream tonight._

Kurt couldn't help it. Blaine _had_made eye contact just then. That sent shivers down Kurts' spine. He gasped and left his jaw hanging like that as Blaine smiled and belted out the last few lyrics_._Kurt applauded along with the rest of the group but before Blaine was swallowed by the rest of the 'Warblers' - and the other students - he and Kurt shared a quick smile as Blaine gave a swift, curt nod.

* * *

Kurt waited outside for him as it was lunch and he _needed_ to talk to Blaine after that performance. Blaine was, naturally, last out. 'H-Hey', Kurt stuttered, still recovering from the eye contact and being new to Dalton.

'Hey', came the cool response from Blaine; he probably got this all the time.

Kurt hadn't really expected a response as they had only known eachother for a few minutes. Desperately looking for something to say he opened his mouth but Blaine, thankfully, cut in, obviously noting the nervousness in his expressions. 'Jeff, Nick. I think I'm gunna go for a coffee with Kurt, can I talk to you about this later?'

'Sure', they both replied together, 'See you 'round'.

Blaine wheeled back round, smiling, to face Kurt. He was still lost for words though he now had a new layer of disbelief. _Blaine _had just cancelled plans to make _new _ones for _him._ Luckily, again rescuing him, Blaine said 'So, coffee?'

* * *

They were sitting happily in Lima Bean when Blaine stopped drinking his coffee and eyed Kurt who was looking out the window. Blaine thought he needed to break the quite happy silence, however. 'Kurt?' Kurt snapped round, 'Why did you transfer to Dalton? I mean, if you're Ok to talk about it…'.

Kurt knew he would be crying by the end of this story and would have to stop himself from flinging himself at Blaine for moral support, though that would be awkward. But, none the less, he replied, 'OK, sure, it might feel like I'm pouring on you a bit though…' That was his feeble attempt at an excuse because he really did want to talk about it to _someone._

'It's OK, I won't interrupt, besides, I'm always happy to help.' Blaine flashed one of his heart melting, killer smiles in Kurt's direction. This instantly relaxed him (and made him fall deeper in lust, _NOT love, he told himself; they were friends, that's all_).

So he began his story; 'Well, being out and proud has a lot of downfalls, but it's who I am so I have accepted myself. There was this Neanderthal named Karofsky. He constantly taunted me, threatened my life and shoved me down low – physically and emotionally. He treated me like nothing. My friends and familydidn't know what it's like to have someone bearing down on you like that. So it felt like I was alone, even with the people I loved. A-And what makes it even worse' Kurt was now welling up, 'is that h-he k-ki-kissed me!' Kurt felt stupid.

Blurting out his life to someone he'd only known for an hour or so. But, somehow, with Blaine he felt safe. There was no other way to describe it just…safe. 'I know…' he carried on; 'that nothing had ever mattered in my life before. I'd never been kissed or found peace. He showed me something that I'd never known, and now when I look back I just see his face as one of my life's most important memories. He's with me forever. And that alone kills me'. Kurt finished. He just sat there for a minute, waiting for the horror that Blaine would soon throw at him. But it didn't come. So he dared to look up.

He wasn't there. Kurt thought he had wondered off after hearing his idiotic blabbering so he decided to leave himself. He stood up and turned to grab his coat. But all he saw was Blaine. His eyes were glazed over, mouth slightly twitching into a reassuring smile. Held in his hands was Kurt's' coat. Kurt reached for it, looking at his feet, wondering why Blaine was doing this. But as soon as Kurt had a firm grip on his coat Blaine had pulled him in to a tight, yet soft, nourishing embrace.

Though Kurt was taller he still buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck – with much difficulty but the feel of Blaine was too good to bother him. He felt something warm and wet trickle down onto his cheek. He must be crying, oh man, why? But he regained focus. _He _wasn't crying. It was Blaine.

As the embrace lightened he pulled away. Kurt wiped away Blaine's tear from his own cheek. They shared a shaky, watery smile before heading back to the car in silence.

* * *

They got into the car, neither saying a word, nor making eye contact. Kurt thought to himself; can I count that as an intimate moment, I mean we hugged and he was crying, laughter maybe? No. The tear was real emotion but the hug? No. I mean, we only just met and he felt sorry for me, his life seems perfect and he hasn't known pain. Just focus on getting home now.

The car journey was boring and awkward. Kurt had just met an amazing person and he had kind of shown that he cared! This was more than anything he had ever experienced. Blaine really was growing on Kurt. So much so that he replayed their last hour over and over again in his mind. He would smile shyly at his idiocy and each time around he remembered something new. Something this time had caused Kurt to drop out of his bliss.

The realization dawned on Kurt as he remembered that he had told Blaine he was new to Dalton. How was he going to explain this?

'So, what dorm are you staying in, Kurt?' Blaine said suddenly, cutting through the silence as though reading his mind.

Kurt recognized the parking lot at Dalton and he cursed silently knowing he would have to come clean as a spy. Blaine being so accepting might understand, he thought.

'Well, Blaine.' He sighed; 'the truth is that I-I came here as a spy from McKinley.' Blaine's' jaw fell open slightly as he took in this news; this was go for broke for Kurt. 'Look, at first I _was _a spy because you're our competition at regionals and….

But Blaine had heard enough. His face was pulled into a hurt and angered grimace. His features darkened with pain but so much rage as well. He opened his mouth once or twice but shook his head and continued to bore into Kurt's eyes, looking for words to say. Kurt didn't want to say anything. He had said enough. He just wanted to be at home. But then Blaine spoke.

'Why?' His tone was soft but spiked with venom, the question was rhetorical. 'Why?' he repeated, the anger swelling in his voice. 'Why would you do that to me, you created a pity story so that I would welcome you with open arms, let you in so you could tear us down at the foundations. You really think I'm that stupid. Well, I'm not, at first I was yes. I'd known you for half an hour and yet trusted you, I knew who you were Kurt, but now I'm not so sure.'

Kurt choked back tears as he tried to form an explanation. Soft whimpers issued from his mouth as he started, 'Blaine, I-I didn't make it up, I was telling the tru-'

'Get out.' Blaine said, focusing on the wheel of his car. Kurt did nothing, too shocked to move. 'Get OUT.' Blaine repeated again, raising his voice once more. Kurt reached for the handle of the car shaking tentatively, not wanted to leave Blaine, wanting him to understand yet wanting to be anywhere but here.

'B-Blaine, I-'

'GET OUT!' Blaine spat one last time. Kurt fled from the car and slammed the door shut, tears flowing freely, just as Blaine slammed on the pedal and shot away from him.

Trembling, Kurt pulled out his phone and speed dialled '3', Finn. He told him 'I'm at Dalton, can you come get me? I'll explain on the way.' Without waiting for a reply he hung up and fell to the floor, his sobs consuming him.

* * *

Finn arrived just under two hours later . By the time he got there Kurt had red, puffy eyes and severely wet sleeves. Finn was stupid but even he could work out that Kurt was upset and that he needed to explain in his own time. Kurt watched Finn extend an arm out to him and he took it shakily, rising to his feet. 'Wow, dude your fancy-pansy clothes are wrecked!' Kurt slapped Finn on the shoulder and splattered out words he never thought he would say 'Right now I don't care about my clothes.' They both gasped in shock at this.

Finn just stood there in awe as Kurt lumbered, lacking his usual good manner, towards the car and slumped down into the back seat. Finn regained composure and slowly sat back down into the driver's seat. He looked back to find Kurt sprawled out on the back seat; something really must be killing him inside. Finn wanted to show compassion but all he could come up with was 'Man, what's eatin' ya?' Kurt pouted at him but shared his story regardless.

Kurt lumbered through the whole 'Blaine' encounter explaining all the happiness he felt, going pink slightly when he told more of the deeper feelings. Finn on the other hand snorted once or twice, holding in a laugh. When Kurt had finished he collapsed back into a heap and resumed sobbing. Finn turned back and sat in silence. For a while nothing happened until Finns' phone vibrated.

It was Burt. 'Crap' Finn started and Kurt stirred, inclining his head slightly. 'I forgot I said I would have you back in an hour; it's been two!' Without further hesitation Finn started the car and sped off, pinning Kurt into his seat. The sudden speed only reminded him of how Blaine had left.

* * *

They arrived home to an angry Burt and an anxious Carole waiting on the doorstep. Finn got out of the car tentatively and made no eye-contact whilst he ushered Kurt to his feet. As the two boys came into eye and ear shot of Burt he opened his mouth ready to thwart them with words. But he saw the glistening tears and streaks on Kurt's face and sped off towards them despite Carole's concern about his heart.

He stopped a few feet in front of the boys. Finn loosened his grip and Kurt flew forward to attach himself to his father. Finn retreated silently back inside, still thinking he was going to be yelled at.

They heard a distant door slam, Finns room, as the three other family members drudged inside. They rounded into the living room where Kurt sat down onto the sofa, staring out the window. 'Son,' came his father's voice. He looked round and saw Carole, worried looking, sat on the armchair with a defensive, angered and anxious looking Burt positioned behind her.

'Dad, I-' Kurt began.

'Look, I know this isn't about something trivial.' Burt said sternly across him, 'I know this is about someone. I know you Kurt; you never disobey my rules unless it's something you don't want to share. I get that, I respect your privacy but as your father I need you to tell me what's wrong. I need to help'

Kurt was taken aback at how much Burt knew him. He knew the bond between a _normal _father and son was this close but with him being gay they had been distant for some time previously. But now Kurt really wanted to reach out to his father. 'Dad, your right' he began slowly 'it's about a guy'.

His dad cut in 'Is it one of those football kids, like that Azimo or Karofsky?' his tone beginning to rise and become fierce.

'No. No, not this time' Kurt quickly reassured his father who eased up a little in response.

'During Glee club Mr Schue made me go with the boys again which didn't end well. They told me I was being useless and to go spy on the Dalton Academy who are our competition at regionals. Since I had nothing to do I thought what could be the harm. I know it was wrong but I need you to hear me out…' He paused for acknowledgement; he got a swift, curt nod from his father to continue.

'So I got there and the first guy I met was Blaine. He was amazing dad' Kurt confessed, his cheeks flushing pink. 'He was a really nice and kind and genuinely good natured guy, with a voice like a dream. Since I had no real intention of spying I forgot about it and somehow convinced them and myself that I had transferred, which I realised I did want'.

'But this sounds ok; it can't just be the guilt of lying Kurt. There's' more, come on kid. I know it's hard but I need to know.' Burt repeated reassuringly.

'Well we went out for a coffee,' Kurt started again, 'it was just nice to sit there with someone accepting. But they he asked me why I transferred. Forgive me please dad but I felt safe with him, so I opened up. I told him about Karofsky and being gay and all the things he's done to me.' Kurt was glazing back over again now. Carole jumped up and sat with him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. After a few deep breaths Kurt explained further.

'So I finished and I looked up. He wasn't there so-' Burt had turned an angry shade of red. 'Please dad, let me finish. He was there when I had turned around, he had my coat for me and he was smiling up at me, like he understood. I took my coat from him and he hugged me dad. But don't worry,' he quickly added, 'it was a friendly hug to show me it was ok. He was crying for me dad and I felt loved in that moment and the truth is, well…IknewhecouldneverlikemebutIl ikedhim.'

Burt leaned in and chuckled lightly, 'I'm sorry, I didn't catch the last part, kiddo.' Kurt sighed and repeated,

'I knew he didn't like me back but I couldn't help me liking him, dad.' He flushed scarlet at this talk of feelings with his dad and Carole. Burt said, 'Anything else?' Kurt nodded glumly.

'In your own time, you've talked a lot for now; we can talk about it later if you want?' Burt offered.

Kurt shook his head and stated 'No, I need to finish this now or I won't be able to start again…so we headed out to his car. I drifted off into my own thoughts and before I knew it we were back at Dalton. He asked me what dorm I was staying in, so I had to confess. I tried to explain to him that I had tricked myself and that I really ended up liking him. But he wouldn't take it dad.'

'In short he yelled at me and how he'd thought I was a friend to him.' A tear escaped from Kurt's' eye now as his breath hitched. 'He yelled at me to get out of his car, I was so scared, the anger was etched into his face, I was so scared.' The tears were now streaming down Kurt's face. 'He sped away from me and I collapsed to the ground, and that was when I called Finn.'

Burt's face was deep red and it looked as if his ears were on the verge of erupting in smoke.

'SO!' he started fiercely, Carole moved away from him a little, concern flittering through her eyes. Kurt shrunk back, wanting to say something, but knowing he'd said too much.

'My kid pours his heart out to him, to someone he trusts and how does he repay him, he doesn't let him speak again. He silences him and leaves him stranded, bawling his eyes out! How the hell does that make him someone you LIKE, Kurt?! Let me know that. I really don't want to get to angry to go and give him a piece of my mind. But I will. Just tell me, Kurt. Please?'

He wiped the back of his hand across his brow and his eyes refocused and bored into his son's.

'I-It' Kurt began shakily and dryly, 'well, I-I met him on the staircase, a-at Dalton and he was really nice. He didn't insult me, he-'

'Well, he could have been just obliging too the no bullying policy at Dalton,, Burt said more to Carole than to Kurt. Kurt was a bit confused as to how his Dad knew about the policy but he brushed it off and went back to explaining.

'Well he invited me to come and watch the Warblers perform'

Just as Kurt was about to explain that the Warblers were the glee club at Dalton, Burt and Carole just nodded. Kurt's brow furrowed for a brief moment before shaking his head lightly and once again, continuing.

'They were amazing. Blaine is the lead and his voice is so beautiful and passionate. It was like he was showing his inside to all of us, and I saw that he was kind and genuine, Dad. I know he might not have shown it but I know what I heard and saw. I know, Dad.' Kurt blushed at the end of this description and looked down.

Burt smiled faintly and looked up at Carole, she smiled sweetly back and nodded happily.

'Well then, Kurt.' Burt announced, 'I think we have only one option. Kurt, it looks like you're going to Dalton!'

* * *

**Don't worry explanation will come in the next chapter. That was long because I wanted to set a good opening mark for my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Life's a Message. What's yours?**


	2. Changing, For The Better?

**A/N: Hey everyone, a slightly shorter update this time but an update none the less. This one sets the tone of the fic a bit more and the angst will continue for a bit, just 'coz it's fun to right. Plus it makes the get together more special :D!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee, but we can all have dreams, can't we?!**

**Enjoy – Life's A Message. Whats Yours?**

* * *

"Dad, I-"

"Kurt, stop. I know all the questions you're gunna ask, so here's the answers. Yes we have thought this through and we know the costs are steep but we have some money stored away. In all honesty, since the bullying has gotten worse – yes we know about it, Kurt – we have been considering this transfer; it's not just to get back at a boy" Burt almost rolled his eyes as Kurt went a light shade of red.

"We think that the no bullying policy would be a great relief to you and for us, we really want this for you, Kurt. You matter. We think you should commute; I'll pay for the gas, for the first week or two, before you make a decision on whether that's something you want to do. Just make sure you do well, like I said, it ain't cheap!" Burt chuckled, entering dangerous territory as he pulled Kurt close and ruffled his hair lightly. After a few grimaces and scowls, Kurt finally gave in and hugged his father tightly; he really did appreciate that his Dad was there for him.

"Here," Burt said, breaking the embrace and grabbing a few flyers that Carole had pulled out of her bag, "Look these over and I'll talk to the principals to make it official." Burt finished with a smile which Kurt genuinely returned. Burt turned to leave, ushering a bubbling Carole out of the room but turned back on a last thought,

"Oh, and er, you might wanna think about how you're gunna break the news to Glee club" He hastily left after that.

Kurt inwardly cursed. He knew something was missing from the explanation his father had given him. Glee club. They had given him, albeit not much, support when he needed it and now they would feel like he was leaving them to join the Warblers solely. Although, Mercedes and Tina would understand what he was going through to make this decision. He sighed and went upstairs to his room.

How to tell them? He pondered on the thought of singing but the songs just wouldn't fit the scenario. What song does anyone know that illustrates having to move school partially to prove to a boy that you weren't lying when you were and also because your being a subject of homophobic bullies and totally not to join a different glee club. Kurt was unsure he would find one. He would just have to tell them. Groaning in defeat and frustration, he flipped on his Lady Ga-Ga playlist and, letting the music fill his ears, fell back into a hazy sleep. He would worry about dorms when the question came up.

* * *

The next day, Kurt woke and immediately wished he hadn't remembering what the day would hold. He managed to drag himself up and jump in the shower. He picked out a pair of white skinny jeans and paired them with a straight grey shirt, just tight enough to hug him in all the right places. He slipped a loose cut grey tie on and pulled on a pair of sleek black Doc Martins. Another half an hour was spent coiffing his hair to trained perfection and, taking one last look at his perfect appearance grabbed his phone and bag and left for school.

Arriving felt strange to Kurt as he looked upon the people, feeling a weird sense come over him, knowing that he wouldn't see them every day again. He made it through the day relatively unscathed, a few new bruises here and there, nothing new. Finally, the impending moment dawned he took a breath and held his head high as he walked into the choir room. He smiled at Mercedes and gave a small wave to Tina as he sat between them and let out a shaky breath. The rest of the Glee club slowly flittered in in the next 10 minutes and with each passing minute the weight on Kurt's shoulders grew heavier. Mr. Schue finally walked into the room and the first point on the agenda was – Kurt knew it: him.

"Right, Glee clubbers," Mr. Schue began, "Kurt has something to tell us all. Kurt" He handed over to Kurt and the tall boy rose from his seat and slowly walked to take the centre of the room.

"As some of you may know," He shakily began, "I get bullied a lot by the Neanderthals that are here in McKinley, I get pushed into lockers and homophobic slurs," Kurt noticed Sam, Finn and Mike clench their fists slightly so he skipped the explanation.

"The long and short of it is that me, my Dad and Carole don't think I'm safe here. They know whats going on and they want to keep me safe"

"We can do that!" came a surprising shout from Puck. "You tell us who it is; we'll show them to mess with you, or us." This was met with various shouts of agreement from the other boys.

"I-Its fine, the transfer papers are completed, tomorrow I officially start at Dalton." Kurt finished, thinking it best not to mention the possibility of staying in the dorms. Many of his friends had their jaws slightly slack, more so with Rachel who yelled;

"Kurt! We need you to compliment my voice at regionals!" Kurt rolled his eyes as everyone began to scream out their disapprovals and reasons - all of them apart from Tina and Mercedes, both with sad smiles on their faces that didn't quite reach their eyes. Kurt gave them a meaningful, apologetic look before raising a hand to Mr. Schue, mouthing 'Thank You' and being seen off with a wave from him too.

* * *

Kurt took a moment to compose himself as he turned off the ignition in his Navigator. He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. He looked at his watch; 7:58. He had put off going in long enough. He needed to have registered by 8:00. Sighing heavily he opened the door of his navigator and slipped out gently. 'No turning back' he thought as he locked his car behind him. Kurt adjusted his scarf around his crisply fitted white T and started the short walk; that felt like a marathon, up to the double doors of Dalton Academy.

Kurt was so unprepared for the plush sights that filled his vision as he entered the building that he let out a quietly audible gasp. He stood in stunned silence as he surveyed the draped commons of navy and red. The floor polished that a reflection could be seen. The gentle murmur of light and good natured conversation flew around the air, mixed with a vibe of happiness and a sense of belonging.

Regaining control, Kurt walked hesitantly, disguised as confidently, up to a door with a small plaque bearing the words 'Mr. Farion – Principal'. He raised a pale fist to rap lightly on the door and after waiting for a few moments, was greeted by the warming smile of a balding man in a suit of charcoal grey with a navy tie, a red letter 'D' embellished onto it. Kurt smiled weakly, nervously at him as he was ushered to sit down facing a wooden desk at the back of the room. He sat uncomfortably as the man walked around the desk to sit himself.

"Kurt Hummel, I presume," He began, raising an eyebrow for confirmation. Kurt nodded shakily.

"I understand why you are nervous, but please try to relax. No-one here at Dalton is going to judge you. I understand you were judged at your previous school?" Kurt just nodded once again.

"I think it would be best if I get someone from your classes to guide you round for the week, d'you think?" Kurt nodded again, slightly relived that he would have someone, yet slightly scared at the same prospect.

"Good, I'll just go and get him". He rose and clapped Kurt on the shoulder before leaving him alone in the room to ponder on every little question he had unanswered.

* * *

Blaine was still seething as he turned off the gas in his car and stepped outside. He let his face relax as he took in a breath of the cool afternoon air, letting it refresh his senses. This day had not been a good one. He sighed and put on his usual approachable smile and walked off into the halls of Dalton.

He opened the door to his dorm room and smiled genuinely as he saw Nick and Jeff sprawled out across his bed, a half eaten bowl of popcorn spilling onto the floor and a movie playing in the background. Blaine softly closed the door and crept into the bathroom, filling a cup with icy cold water, laughing inwardly at the screams he could imagine. He tiptoed back into the room. He saw the bed was empty. Suddenly, a cough came from behind him.

"Blaine. Warbler. Anderson. Please state the intent of that cup of water in your hand", came Jeff's mock stern voice, closely followed by;

"It seems, Jeff, that it was intended for his purely innocent friends". He nodded towards himself and then to the blonde haired boy. Blaine smirked and turned on the spot, holding his hands up, still clutching the cup of water.

"Well, there you are mistaken, my 'friends'" he emphasised the last word. "I would not waste this cup of water on you." He smiled dopily at them before gulping down the water, not showing the burn as it trickled down his throat.

"What will we do with this compulsive liar?" Jeff exasperated, glancing at Nick before pausing until they both ran at the Blaine, knocking him backwards and pinning him to the bed.

"What did you do?"

"Was he nice?"

"Did you get some?"

"ANSWER US, THEN!"

The boys screamed in unison after firing questions down onto the shorter boy.

"NO!" Blaine yelled back harshly, all memories of the day flooding back to him. "No," he repeated, this time softer with an underlying tone of sadness.

Nick and Jeff got off of him at once and in an instant their faces changed from their usual playful demeanour to one of concern and questioning. Blaine sighed heavily and looked up at their expectant faces before beginning the story. He recounted everything from the moment they met, vaguely brushing over the details of how he felt, right up until when he came through the dorm room door.

Just then a knock came at the door and Blaine took it as a chance to get away from this awkwardness. He jumped up, leaving the pair bewildered. Upon opening the door he choked a bit as he was standing in the large shadow of Mr. Farion.

"M-Mr. Farion, hello" Blaine stammered, struggling to regain composure, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, Blaine, quite the opposite, may I borrow Jeff for a moment?"

* * *

Kurt was growing more anxious by the second with the weight of a thousand questions on him Just when he was contemplating phoning his Dad the door clicked open and Farion stepped aside to reveal a tall boy with a sharp cut of beach blonde hair, soft brown eyes with a greenish glow and an incredibly cheeky, yet assuring smile on his face.

"Kurt Hummel, meet Jeff Sterling."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So, what do you think Nick and Jeff will get up to when they find out that this is the Kurt that hurt Blaine? What will Blaine do? Leave any ideas, suggestions or, of course, feedback in the reviews please, or PM me! Next update will not be left as long, sorry!**

**Life's A Message. What's Yours?**


End file.
